Pain Suppression
The power to neutralize one's sensitivity to physical pain. Sub-power of Pain Manipulation. Also Called *Anesthesia *Congenital Insensitivity to Pain/CIP/Congenital Analgesia *Enhanced Pain Threshold *Unfeeling Body *Pain Immunity *Pain Cancellation/Dullness/Inhibition/Neutralization/Numbness/Tolerance Capabilities Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Applications *User is able to suppress pain at will. *User is incapable of feeling pain. *User has resistance to pain and can ignore it, exhibiting little or no discomfort. *User is capable of redirecting pain. *User may develop high to extreme tolerance for pain. Variations * Endorphin Activation: activating the brain to produce pain suppressants. Associations *Bionic Physiology *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Vitality *High Resistance *Invulnerability *Pain Manipulation *Injury Immunity *Regenerative Healing Factor *Technorganic Physiology *Undead Physiology Limitations *May not be able to turn their ability "off". *May not be immune to Pain Inducement. *Not feeling pain may leave the user ignorant to crippling injuries, which may disable them without them even knowing why. *User may only be able to tolerate and ignore the pain, and not actually cancel it out. *User's body may increase and destabilize their emotional output. *May not be immune to some types of pain or amounts of it. *Unable to feel pain may also sport as a weakness as it will make user overconfident. Known Users Gallery Rosario+Vampire_II_14_23.png|Due in part to a charm placed on her, Kahlua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) is able to neutralize her ability to feel pain; however, this also works against her, as she has no way of knowing how much damage her body takes until it's too late. File:Sakata.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) completely ignored all injuries and pain inflicted upon himself to continue fighting viciously, due to his low regard for his own life. File:Kagura_Berserk.png|Kagura (Gintama) once gave in to her Yato instincts, ignoring all injuries to fight on. File:Kamui_Consumed_by_his_Yato_Instincts.png|Kamui (Gintama) can easily ignore his injuries due to his Yato blood, especially if he is consumed by its instincts. File:Killua_zoldyck.jpg|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) has been trained via torture since birth to have extreme tolerance for pain, electrocution and poisoning. File:EnragedNerves.jpg|Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) has mastered mind over body, not feeling the negative effects of pain if his body does not recognize it. Kaneki_telling_it's_his_turn.png|After enduring brutal torture for ten days straight, Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) has built up such a high pain threshold that he barely reacts to such things as having his leg broken in multiple places. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) cannot feel pain (or anything) due to the electricity that courses through her body numbing it entirely. Benegesserit.jpeg|Bene Gesserit (Dune) Lady DMC.jpg|Lady (Devil May Cry) has a high pain tolerance, to the extent that she was able to keep going after being pierced through the leg by the bayonet attached to her rocket launcher. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (ResideEvil) RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden's (Metal Gear) cyborg bodies come equipped with pain inhibitors. Skull-Face.png|Due to his severe chemical burns, Skull Face (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) has suffered extensive nerve damage, rendering him immune to pain. Albert Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) can take a knife to the arm without even flinching. challenger.jpg|The Challenger has the superpower to render himself immune to pain. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) has an abnormally high pain threshold to the point where he can dislocate his own limbs with only minor discomfort. File:Zoro_After_Taking_Luffy's_Pain.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) possesses incredible endurance to pain, able to withstand being stabbed in the chest and even taking on all of Luffy's pain and fatigue. File:Oars.JPG|Oars (One Piece) is a zombie, and therefore cannot feel pain as its pain receptors are no longer functioning. Meigo_on_Whitebeard.png|Whitebeard (One Piece) was able to endure having half his face burned off and a hole punched through his chest and continue fighting with no less might. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, causing insanity that overrode pain. File:Gatasubal.png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) does not feel pain due to its creator made it so. File:Kamiya_Minoru_Chemical_Insects.jpg|Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) cut off the analeptic chemicals, preventing himself from feeling pain. Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) can take being impaled by blades and shot in the head while barely even flinching. ClaireBennetpromo.jpg|Claire Bennet's (Heroes) healing power used to deaden pain quickly, but as of recent events, she no longer feels any physical pain. lord_bravery.jpg|Lord Bravery feels no pain. Midnighter.png|Midnighter (Wildstorm) can turn his pain receptors on and off whenever he wants. Riley Finn.JPG|Riley Finn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) once ingested drugs to enhance his physical abilities, but excessive usage caused his pain receptors to shut down. Alphonse_Elric.png|As he is just a soul inhabiting a suit of armor, Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) cannot feel any pain. Brock Samson.jpg|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) possesses incredible resistance to pain; at one point, simple surgery to remove a bullet revealed a myriad of objects that he failed to notice. Spider Man 2099.jpg|Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) once suffered a punctured lung, broken ribs, and major abrasions from a fall off a building, and effortlessly walked to the hospital. Superspider.png|The Vohtarak species of Visorak can make their shells invulnerable to any physical attack. In this state, they are immune to pain Images5.jpeg|After being stabbed, run over and having skeletal fractures from a hit and run, Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass series) had permanent nerve damage and surgical implants giving him the superpower of suppressing any kind of pain. DarkKnightRises.jpg|Bane's (The Dark Knight Rises) mask constantly generates an anasthetic gas that renders him immune to pain 782663-sunshine_large.jpg|Due to having voodoo powers and being immortal, Mr. Sunshine (Saints Row 2) has high pain tolerance. Checkmate.gif|Checkmate (Ultimate Muscle) was put through intense training as a child to render himself unable to feel pain. Darkman 2.jpg|After being severely burned in a fire, Peyton Westlake/Darkman (Darkman) unwillingly underwent an experimental medical procedure that destroyed the nerve endings connected to his skin, neutralizing his ability to feel pain. Cassandra_Cain.jpg|Cassandra Cain (DC Comics) is able to take bullet wounds without even flinching. sleeper.jpeg|Holdon Carver of Sleeper is impervious to pain. Motoko Kusanagi.jpg|Cyborgs such as Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) are able to voluntarily shut their pain receptors off. InuYasha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) Big Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear) has received special training to resist physical torture. Spartan III.jpg|The Spartan IIIs ('Halo) have had their nervous systems specifically modified to block out most pain. PeterCannon02CovRossVirgInc.jpg|Peter Cannon aka Thunderbolt has the power to ignore pain. connor.jpg|Due to genetic enhancement Connor Hawke has a heightened resistance to pain. Noh-varr.jpeg|Noh-varr can re-route his neurological impulses so that he can avoid experiencing physical pain. Mister_Punch.png|Mister Punch was born with the mutant power to feel no pain. Immunity by nilesdaughter-d5v3oro.png|Due to the physical strain and abuse on his body when he used his strength as a child, Shizuo grown to the point he longer feels it. 190px-Zaraki109.jpg|Because of his strong endurance and representing violence, Kenpachi has a high tolerance to pain and ignore fatal strikes when fighting Ichigo and Nnoitra. Mermaid_Saga_Immortals_Yuta_Mana_Masato.png|Mana took an axe strike from Masato to protect Yuta, showing no flinching from pain. 800px-Cassius-detail.jpg|Space Marine's (Warhammer 40,000) are immune to all form's of pain though training of the mind and various implant's, where they can have half their face blown off, get run though with a sword, have their arm blown off and still fight on with no pain. Master01.jpg|The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), due to his advanced age and mental discipline, can endure being burned by crucifixes without feeling pain. Cordell.png|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) can't feel pain due to being brain dead. Ajax Deadpool.png|After experimentation under a mutational procedure, Ajax (Deadpool) gained enhanced reflex and scorched nnerve endings, allowing him to no longer feel pain. Pain Pleasure.gif|Having been horribly tortured in the past, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) has built up an unusually high tolerance for pain. Compared to her past, even the pain of walking through boiling water is something Chimera can easily ignore and even gain pleasure from. black knight.png|The Black Knight (Monty Python and the holy grail) does not seem to feel pain, despite all his limbs being cut off. Saitama.png|After years of training, Saitama (One Punch Man), who was able to suppress his pain even before he became a hero, has rendered himself unable to feel almost any pain. Agata Katsuhira.jpg|Due to the experiments of the first Kiznaiver project, Agata Katsuhira (Kiznaiver) can no longer feels physical pain. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) either can't feel pain or has a very high tolerance of it. ryu hayabusa.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) can tolerate massive amount of physical pain, including the deadly curse Grip of Murder.. Sanji's_Childhood_Trauma.png|Even in his childhood Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) can withstand being brutally bullied by his three superhumanly strong brothers... Sanji bandage.jpg|...y adulthood, Sanji is tenacious enough to survive the most powerful attacks from the strongest enemies. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries